Fanon:Moomoo Justice System
This is about the night I triggered Herro and Wither and almost got blocked. Nothing here is actual. something like that. Links: Thread:37259, Thread:37474, Thread:37510, Thread:37436, and Thread:37437. not my fault they forced me to say sorry =Characters= ---- Chapter 1 HiiP was a teenager who did fairly well in school and got good grades. He wasn’t very popular but had a “circle of friends”. Then, one day it all changed. He was walking back home from school when Ghosty invited him to a party. His first instinct was to say yes because he didn’t really get invited to parties. He said he would go. Ghosty said: “Great! Bring some party supplies! Some of the Moomoo government actually is going to be there!” HiiP casually replied: "Sure." Once he got home and unlocked his doors, he sat down and started eating cookies. Then he realized how quiet it was. He searched the house for his parents, who seemed to have vanished. Then, he decided they were shopping. So he opened the pantry door to put the cookies back and saw a sticky note. It said something that was uncomprehendable, gibberish, a mess of words. It read:”''Š̵̛͍̋a̶̹̩͕͂̅͠y̵̱̋͛̑ͅö̴̍ͅͅn̸̼̠͊a̷̜͆̎̓ŗ̸̡̐͝ạ̷̝̘̌''” But, deep down the note bore secrets that were also uncomprehendable. HiiP was driving to his first large party. He had brought his camera to take pictures of his fun time. He pulled up to Ghosty’s driveway and realized it was full. 3 or 4 of the car’s had the Moomoo government seal. He parked his car in someone else’s driveway and thought: ”They’ll understand.” Then he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. Once Ghosty opened the door, the sudden blast of loud sounds, music, laughing made him step back with surprise. Then he noticed how no one was bothered. He was going to enjoy the party all night long. While he was talking to Ghosty, a government official said: ”Hey you, come with me.” HiiP obediently followed him. He was led into the basement. Then the official turned on a small desk lamp. He told HiiP to sit down. Then he said his name was Herro. He told him how there were people who vandalize important news reports and should be caught. He said that HiiP looked like one and should come to the police office the next day for testing. “OUTRAGEOUS, HOW CAN YOU COMPARE ME TO SUCH A @$#&-“HiiP started yelling but was interrupted by Herro who said: “I don’t care, you're coming with me. Now!” HiiP recorded him saying: “I don’t care” and played it back. Then, Herro pulled out a taser and blasted HiiP. When HiiP awoke he was in an interrogation room. It was filled with gadgets like lie detectors and fingerprint scanners. But it wasn’t just Herro looming over HiiP, another government official with a name tag that said: “Wither” was also glaring at him. Suddenly, arm cuffs rose out of the handlebars of the chair he held. He couldn’t move. They asked him if he vandalized any reports. He said: “no”. The lie detector beeped. HiiP yelled:”IT’S RIGGED!” Herro teased him by zapping the taser a little. Herro whispered:”Quiet down.”Then in a more commanding voice:”Now!” “So, you did vandalize it. Lying to us? Send him to the block prison along with the others. We’ll torture them later. HiiP was shocked by this sudden turn of events. He was shoved down a short stone staircase and entered a room. There were cages and inside were cuff mounted on the walls. Inside some cages were well-known criminals, like Leo, or Sanitized. He screamed as he came to the truth: ”I DON’T BELONG WITH THESE HOOLIGANS! I DON’T! LET ME FREE!” As he was being unfairly hung up, 2 of his friends entered: Boom and BCool. He was arrested and already exhausted from being hung up. He couldn’t bear it anymore. He fainted. Chapter 2 When HiiP awoke from a restless sleep he noticed BCool was gone, then he saw there was a trail of blood on the ground leading to the door. Suddenly, Leo and Sanitized burst their cuffs open. They bent the bars of the cage open and did the same to the other prisoners. They grunted:”You can stay in here and die alone, or escape with us.” Although hesitant, HiiP and Boom both chose escape. Leo and Sanitized punched a big gaping hole in the wall that was sure to alert the guards. “How are you so strong?” HiiP asked, but Leo answered:”QUICKLY SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR WE’LL LEAVE YOU. GET THROUGH THE HOLE.” When they got through, an alarm went off and armed guards ran at them. The gates closed and became wired with high voltage electricity. Then, Sanitized pulled out a “Telecom Graffiti Bottle” and chucked it at the wall so hard the wall fell over. “Run!” Helicopters were flying over them casting beams and the people on them were throwing things down. Stray bullets were almost hitting them as well. Then, when they were just about to get to a house (specifically a fisher’s house), a falling toilet from a helicopter above smashed into Boom’s head. HiiP stopped running and kneeled over. Then, Herro came from above in a parachute, stabbed Boom, and zapped HiiP with his taser. Boom and BCool were dead. He was about to be too. Click here for the second part of the story. Part 2